


At the Beach

by yuns_minis



Category: hwangmini - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuns_minis/pseuds/yuns_minis
Summary: Yunseong went to the beach just to relax his mind, but he found another thing instead.
Kudos: 18





	At the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Just 12am hwangmini thoughts

Yunseong went outside. Good thing his house is just meters away from the beach. He wanted to clear his mind from stressful day at work.

He reached his destination and went to sit on the sand as he watched the beauty of the moonlight shining on the water and listened to thw crashing waves.

What he didn't expect was the crying sound he heard next. Yunseong got scared a little, because it was a little late too. He got up ready to go home when he saw a figure not far away from him. The guy went to the water, He wouldn't mind it at all until he saw the figure passing out. 

\---------------

Minhee opened his eyes, his pupils were adjusting to the light coming from the window. His head was throbbing with pain as his hangover got the best of him.

He looked around some more, he got fully awake when he realized this is not his home. Minhee also looked at his clothes, and realize it's not his too.

" _Fuck, what did I do last night?"_ he tried to remember.

Minhee only knew that he went to drink again, went to the beach to cry, but he couldn't remember anything after that.

He looked for his phone, he saw it on the bedside table with a note.

" _I need to leave early for work, food and medicine for hangover is in the kitchen. I had to change your clothes cause you got wet when you passed out in the water. If you have questions here's my number ************_ \- _Hwang Yunseong."_

Minhee read it twice before he realized that he's in a complete stranger house, and this person chose to help and trust him last night. 

\-------------------

" **Hi.. This is Minhee. Thank you for helping me last night. And for everything else. Hope we can meet again so I can give your clothes back and treat you dinner as my way of thanking you"**

Yunseong read the message from his phone during his lunch break. Minhee, that's his name. He totally passed out last night and good thing Yunseong saw him.

Yunseong needs to admit that he couldn't help but looked at the freckles on Minhee's checks last night. He's too pretty to get wasted. That was what Yunseong thought. He needs to ask why was he at the beach and drunk.

" **Hi Minhee.. No worries, dinner sounds good."** Yunseong replied back, after a few minutes his phone light up again.

**"Great,. See you tomorrow night. Text me where"** Minhee replied.

\-----------------  
Minhee doesn't know why his nervous, he just really want to bring back Yunseong's clothes and to properly say thank you to him. He's already at the restaurant where they agreed to meet. Minhee looked at his phone.

**"I'm on my way, sorry I'm late got stuck in a meeting"**

Yunseong seemed to be hard working person, Minhee observed.

**"No worries, I can order now for both of us. Do you have anything you prefer?"** Minhee texted back.

**"Any will do, thank you"** Minhee read Yunseong's reply.

\------------------

They went out to the restaurant both their stomach and heart satisfied, as the food and companionship were good. 

Yunseong learned that of course Minhee’s action last night was because of a heartbreak. His boyfriend cheated on him, Minhee shared with a bittersweet smile on his face. 

They were walking at the street silently. 

_"Can we drink?"_ Minhee asked. 

_"Only if you promise to drink, what you can only take"_ Yunseong said 

_"You're setting conditions now?"_ Minhee asked him teasingly

_"Yes, because I don't want a drunk Minhee again"_ Yunseong answered. 

_"And here I am, thinking it will be fine.. since you can take care of me again"_ Minhee said before he crossed the street living a stunned Yunseong behind 

\-----------

Inside the bar, Yunseong and Minhee chose to sit near the counter. They were sitting beside each other drinking and talking random things about life, their work, both were starting to get engage to each other's world. 

When Minhee felt a touch on his shoulder. 

_"Hey babe"_ Minhee looked at the owner of the voice and saw the face of his douche bag ex. 

_"I'm not your babe anymore"_ Minhee said.

Yunseong silently observing them. 

_"Hey, why are you so cold, just last night your begging for me to come back"_ the ex-bf asked

Yunseong is starting to get irritated as the alcohol also kicked in his system. 

_"Leave me alone"_ Minhee said as he turned his back on his ex but the guy held Minhee's arm pulling him

Yunseong stood up _, "I believe he said, leave him alone right"_

Minhee noticed the tension in Yunseong's voice. 

_"It's fine Yunseong"_ trying to let go of his arm but his ex held it more tightly,

Yunseong who's already holding the other guy's arm said, " _Let go of Minhee now"_ he's getting more annoyed 

People around them can sensed the building chaos. 

_"Who do you think you are?"_ the guy asked. 

_"I'm Minhee's, new boyfriend"_ Yunseong answered confidently. 

The guy went speechless,.shocked was evident to his face that he didn't realize he let go of Minhee's arm already. 

Yunseong took this opportunity to grab Minhee and stormed out of that place so that they had the power of last say. 

\-------------

They were back on the beach were they met the other night. No spoke ever since they left the bar. 

_"Thank you again for the second time,."_ Minhee said _"But boyfriend really?"_ He said laughing

_"Just want to make him shut up"_ Yunseong answered. " _What of kind of guys do you date anyway?"_ as it's his turn to tease

" _Ahhhh.. You don't wanna know."_ Minhee shyly confessed. " _I'm like a bad boys magnet, I'm always attracting them, then get hurt in the end"_

_"Maybe you should try dating a goody two shoes"_ Yunseong suggested seriously. 

_"You really think that will change the perception of my love life"_ Minhee challenged him. 

" _I'm not sure, but I do hope it can change your perception of love"_ Yunseong silently answered. 

They became quiet again for a few more minutes. 

_"Do you want to hangout again tomorrow night?"_ Yunseong asked while smiling at Minhee

Minhee smiled back. " _Sure. Mr. Goody two shoes"_ he replied.

-The End-


End file.
